Rosaline
by LovinLife4ever
Summary: I mean, I’ll always be the girl who Troy liked before Gabriella came along,and let’s just face it, I’m Rosaline to Troy’s Romeo and Gabriella’s Juliet. Troypay drabble.


**Okay... just a random drabble type fic. I was stuck with this assignment for a class where we had to identify with different characters in Romeo and Juliet. And I got Rosaline (you know... the girl Romeo liked before he met Juliet, she was only mention, like, twice) and then all of a sudden, I was like SHARPAY! THIS IS TOTALLY SHARPAY! (do any of you guys ever have those kind of moments?) So I just had to write this. **

I hate this. Ryan says I should be happy... and I guess he's right, he always is. But believe it or not, Ryan, my twin brother who is practically connected to me at the hip, doesn't know everything about me. The point I'm getting at here is that I still hate it. What happened was that Darbus ditched the 'understudy' idea and finally decided to give me a part in the musical. I know it doesn't sound so bad but no one would really understand if I tried to explain it.

She made me the girl on the side. I'm Beatrice. Which means that I get to play Arnold's lover before he fell in love with Minnie in Twinkle Town. I was the small town girl who couldn't give Arnold what he wanted. So he left me for Minnie. I would rather have been the understudy.

I guess I should get used to it. I mean, I'll always be the girl who Troy liked before Gabriella came along. That's pretty much how it always was for me, and that's pretty much how it's always going to be. Ever since the fourth grade when I was branded class hottie, I was the unattainable girl who you could stare at in class, but when it came to asking someone to a dance or party or something, they would go for someone new. I held the attention of boys until they found someone better. I was the temporary crush.

That's why I always made such a big deal of always being the lead in all the school musical and plays. Because when you're the leading lady, no one ever leaves you for someone new and better. It happened to me enough in real life they could at least let me keep my musical. But now, I had nothing. I mean, Troy would never leave Gabriella for me in the same way that Romeo didn't leave Juliet for Rosaline, and I was pretty damn sure that Arnold wasn't going to leave Minnie and Twinkle Town for Beatrice.

And let's just face it, I'm Rosaline to Troy's Romeo and Gabriella's Juliet. I'm the girl who gets mentioned once in the play, then is totally dropped as soon as Romeo and Juliet fall madly in love. As soon as Romeo met Juliet, he never spoke another word about Rosaline again. And that's all I was to Troy. I was his Rosaline. I guess it's kind of a little known fact that Troy and I used to hang out. Troy and I were friends, he saw past the unattainable class hottie and saw Sharpay Evans, the girl who like musicals. It didn't tae long for e to start crushing on him, and how could you blame me? He was just so... perfect. I guess Gabriella saw that, and therefore she became Juliet.

And though Shakespeare was a total genius and all, I can't help but wonder what it would be like if it had been different. What if Rosaline and Romeo were friends before Juliet? What if they understood each other, and took care of each other when no one else did? What if Rosaline was actually a good person instead of the evil, dumb, beautiful snob that everyone thought she was? What if Romeo had actually decided to take the first step in asking Rosaline out before he met Juliet, and if he did, would he still have gone all love at first sight when he met Juliet? Would he still have died at the end? Would he still have loved Juliet if he knew that Rosaline loved him back in the first place? What if Rosaline walked up to Romeo while he was waiting around for Juliet and confessed her love for him? Would Romeo care? Would it make a difference? Or would he just politely tell her that his heart belonged to Juliet and go back to pretending like Rosaline didn't exist...? Probably.

The worst part was that I could honestly say that Romeo and Juliet were in love. So that mean that there was someone out there for Rosaline too. But with me, Troy and Gabriella were possibly the worst couple that I had ever seen. Gabriella wanted to be a stay at home mom. Troy wanted to play for the NBA. Gabriella wanted to return to her hometown which was a suburb of a suburb somewhere in Ohio. Troy as more of a Los Angeles guy. Gabriella wanted the kind of dates that only happened in romantic comedies (you know... a trip to a super expensive restaurant, a walk on the beach, and a trip to the top of some building where she is presented with a single red rose...) and If I remember correctly, Troy would rather spend date night at a concert, or carnival r somewhere fun.

I was always the girl on the side, just like Beatrice and Rosaline. Only for me it's so much worse, because after Romeo and Juliet fall in love, Rosaline isn't even mentioned, she probably got married to someone twice her age who she didn't love and continued being a socialite. And Beatrice goes on with her monotonous life and works as a waitress at that stupid diner for the rest of eternity. The difference between me and those stories are that I'm just the drama queen, no one tries to sympathize with me, if anything, people actually wish heartbreak on me. And besides, Rosaline probably never even heard about what happened to Romeo and Juliet, I have to live every single day with a constant reminder of what I don't have. And it kills me. Just to add to it, everyone just thinks that I'm being the ice queen, no one even bothers to question whether or not my heart is broken. Because let's face it, no one ever said 'pore Rosaline, she must feel horrible about Romeo and Juliet getting together like that' because they were too busy saying 'aw... isn't that cute' about the star crossed lovers.

So really, I guess I was always the girl on the side. And I guess that as far as Troy and Gabriella went, the would be together forever. Just like Rome and Juliet... Just like Arnold and Minnie. I guess that the Rosalines in this world were never meant to speak up. They just accept the fact that it doesn't matter who they love... they'll just end up with whoever she'll settle for... not the one who she loves.

I guess the question I really should be asking is did Rosaline ever get over Romeo? Or did she just spend the rest of her life wondering what would have happened if only she had just taken that first step in asking Romeo out? What would it mean if she did keep on loving him forever? For me, it probably meant that I would be in love with Troy forever. And everyone would be too caught up Troy and Gabriella's perfect romance to notice.

**Okay... tell me what you think. Okay, so I know Troy and Sharpay are often compared to Romeo and Juliet, which I totally get and all, but I also like the idea of Sharpay being Rosaline, I mean, they were both in the shadow of the perfect romance. And they were both just sort of plot tools. I wonder if back when Romeo and Juliet was as popular as High School Musical is now, did people explore the character of Rosaline, like all of the Troypay shippers do now? Does that mean if High School Musical is remembered hundreds of years from now, people will spend like, two seconds hearing about Sharpay and then just focus of Troy and Gabriella's perfect relationship? Hmm... Anyways, did I make Sharpay to whiny? Did I make Gabriella seem too plain? Was it just plain dumb? Tell me. Constructive critisism is appreciated. TELL ME IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG! -LL4E**


End file.
